


Muted

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tegoshi is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Tegoshi has almost no voice because of a cold and Koyama looks after him.





	Muted

The ice pack has already warmed up and Tegoshi groans, turning around in bed. He has had this cold for a few days now and it only seems to get worse everyday. His throat is sore and he can barely speak. The manager postponed the recording for now. It's tough on him since he loves to talk, loves to laugh loudly in his whole-hearted, loud, obnoxious voice. He is frustrated because it's painful, but it's even more agitating for him to not be able to speak. He grunts as he hears Koyama opening the door with his spare key, a conbini bag in his hand and an umbrella in the other.  
  
"How're you feeling?" The other asks into the room as he slips inside some slippers in the entrance, bringing the groceries to the kitchen counter.  
Tegoshi murmurs something, and Koyama looks around the corner.  
  
"So bad?"  
  
Tegoshi nods, stretching out his arm with the ice pack in a silent way of asking Koyama to renew it.  
  
"I'll make you a new one right away" Koyama takes it.  
  
Tegoshi grumbles something about recording and members and office but Koyama puts a finger on his own lips.  
  
"Take care of your voice"  
  
Tegoshi's eyes glare and Koyama can tell how hard it is for him to not be able to communicate verbally.  
  
"Kei....cha....n" Tegoshi croaks, and Koyama sits down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I know" Koyama pats the bedsheet and he knows all the things Tegoshi wants to say.  
  
Tegoshi grabs his phone. _I am sorry for causing trouble for everyone_  
  
"What are you saying, it's not your fault"  
  
>///<  
  
Seeing Tegoshi like this, with messy hair and a large scarf around his neck and tiny eyes, it hurts Koyama a bit inside. He thinks of something to cheer the other up.  
  
"I miss your lame jokes and insults," he says as he gets up to finally put the ice pack in the freezer.  
  
_I miss playing pranks on you,_ Tegoshi's fingers rush over the display, _and your 200% reactions and your stupid facial expressions_  
  
Koyama laughs as he reads while walking, almost crashing into the bed.  
  
Tegoshi grins.  
  
"Get well soon so you can insult me more" Koyama says with a softer voice and it sounds as cheesy as he means it.  
  
Tegoshi pouts a bit but hides it in his scarf, also the slight rosy tone on his cheeks.  
  
Koyama becomes silent and Tegoshi looks at him and Koyama looks at Tegoshi and his lips part like he wants to say something but can't and he hates it.  
  
Koyama walks up to him and silently pats his hair and Tegoshi smiles.  
  
Koyama's long, slender fingers gently stroke the ash blond hair and Tegoshi relaxes, only interrupted by a few coughs.  
  
He better gets well real quick.  
  
  



End file.
